The present invention relates generally to a mobile speaker system. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile speaker system in which multi-colored illumination is provided and arranged to be controlled in connection with a brake lamp of a car.
Most mobile audio sets are mounted on passenger cars, and the speaker systems thereof are mounted on rear panels of the respective cars. There has been widely used a panel having characters, figures, etc., representing a trademark, a model number, etc., the panel being attached to the rear of the speakers and arranged so as to be irradiated with light from a light source to provide illumination. Such systems have become popular because of their pleasing appearance in the dark.
Recently, it has been proposed to use the illumination in such a mobile speaker system not only for its decorative effect but also functionally to indicate operations of the car, thereby adding value to the system. For example, a lamp can be provided in the mobile speaker system which is operated in connection with the brake system wherein the lamp is turned on in response to brake actuation to thus attract the attention of a following and aid in preventing rear-end collisions.
However, in order to provide both an illuminating effect and an operation display function in such a mobile speaker system, it has been necessary to provide two display devices. Hence, there has been a disadvantage in that the effectiveness of one of the two functions must be reduced due to the fact that a mobile speaker cabinet has little space for the provision of the two display devices.
Further, because the light must be turned on and off by the operator (driver), such mobile speaker systems are awkward to use.
Moreover, there has been a problem of a battery depletion if the light is inadvertently left on. In order to prevent such a problem, it is necessary to provide an indicator driver's seat. It has been difficult, however, to provide such an indicator at the because of the small amount of space available.